Lead the way, savior
by DreamingOfAutumn
Summary: REWRITE. Quinn gets slushied once again, but this time, she's on her own. One overly talkative and tiny Diva is here to help her, though. Faberry-centered, along with some Brittana. Faberrittana and probably Puckleberry friendship. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Icecold

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor it's characters(if I did, there would be Faberry and Brittana. Just saying.). I only own the plot to this story.**

* * *

''Hey preggers, want something to drink?'', is the only thing she hears before she hears the tell-tale _swoosh _of a slushy being slung. She knows the sound all too well, she handed those out a lot in her days. Quinn closes her eyes at the sharp sting of the cold beverage hitting her face. She hears the deep laughter of Azimio and Karofsky, she doesn't even have to look to know it's them. It was expected.

Now that she's back, after Beth, she was still at the bottom ladder of school-society, nothing but a Glee-club loser. Don't get her wrong, she loves Glee-club, but loving it didn't make it more popular.

In a moment of shock, she slides down against the lockers and lands on the ground, deciding to keep her eyes closed and feeling some of the slushy dribble down towards some _very _uncomfortable places. After some seconds, she hears light footsteps come her way.

'Great. Someone else who'll laugh at me.', she thinks, not even making an attempt to stand. A soft, high voice reaches her ears.

''Oh my god, Quinn! Are you okay?'', she hears, and surprise passes through her brain. She wills herself to open her eyes, the biggest part of the slushy already on her clothes. She sees warm, compassionate chocolate brown looking her way.

''Hey Rachel. Yeah, I'm okay.'', she says, and lets Rachel help her to her feet, and drag her to the abandoned toilets around the corner. Nobody goes there since it's said it's haunted. Damned little town and its' superstitious inhabitants.

''Here, sit down. I've gotten quite good at rinsing out slushy.'', said the brunette with a small smile, while guiding her to sit down on a chair that seemed to be there for no apparent reason. She started to pull out shampoo and conditioner from her trolley, and placed it on the edge of the sink.

''Sorry.'', was the only thing Quinn said. She sees the face of the tiny girl in front of her scrunch up in confusion.

''For slushying you so many times. This has only been the second time it ever happened to me, but I now know it's not nice at all to have it drip down to your privates.'', Quinn said with a furrow of her eyebrows. Rachel just smirked.

''One gets used to it after a while of being ridiculed like that. Now, sit back so I can properly wash out your hair.'', said the tiny Diva, and switched on the tap, waiting for the water to become warm. Quinn did as she was told, and rested her head against the sink, closing her eyes. She felt the small hands of the brunette weave through her hair, while the warm water comforted the lingering shock in her body. Rachel started to hum a tune she didn't recognize.

''Rachel?'', Quinn said when she started to wash Quinn's hair with her lavender-scented shampoo.

''Yes, Quinn?''

''Why are you doing this? You do know you're missing class right now, don't you?'', was all the blonde asked.

''Well, I was about to have history, and our teacher is sick which means we have this idiot substitute whom I can't stand, although I wasn't about to skip. And as for why I am doing this, is because I actually see you as a friend nowadays, Quinn, instead of an enemy. And as much as I hate to blemish my seemingly untainted record, friends help each other, even if that means missing class to wash their hair after they've been slushied.'', was Rachel's elaborate answer.

''Thank you.'', said the blonde as she closed her eyes again, feeling the other singer wash out the shampoo and applying the coconut-scented conditioner, creating a lovely mixture of scents. The tiny brunette let the conditioner soak in, and leaned against the sink, looking at the blonde-haired girl next to her. Suddenly, she gasped, and Quinn looked up at the girl, one eyebrow quirked.

''I completely forgot. Do you have some clean clothes?'', she asked the blonde.

''Yes, in my locker.''

''Well, give me your combination, and I'll get them for you.''

Quinn quickly told the brunette her locker-combination, and watched as the petite girl walked out of the bathroom. Now alone, she closed her eyes again, complete silence washing over her.

Then, she shot up. She heard something. A gasp, or a giggle. She looked around in the empty bathroom, detecting no one. A creepy feeling washed over her. Was this bathroom haunted after all? She mentally slapped herself, of course it wasn't. Just as she was berating herself, she heard it again. But now, it was clear. Moaning. Now, it started to creep her out.

''Who's there?'', she yelled into empty space, using her HBIC-tone as much as possible. She heard a sharp gasp, and a heartfelt 'shit' coming from a stall nearby. She recognized that voice everywhere.

''Britt, Santana, come out of there.'', she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The two came stumbling out off the stall at the exact same time as Rachel decided to come back as well.

''Sorry it took me so long, Quinn, but it seems your locker was conspiring against m- Brittany? Santana? What are you two doing here? Quinn, were they bothering you?'', she asked, as she looked the two over. Their Cheerio costumes were crooked, and Santana looked embarrassed whereas Brittany just sported her trademark 'I'm-not-all-there'-smile. But as she watched Quinn, pinching the bridge of her nose and breathing deeply, it sunk into her. These two were… were… having _sex_ on school grounds!

''Oh my God. You two were doing it while we were in the same bathroom? You two really have no dignity, do you?'', said Quinn, finally looking up.

''Ay dios mio… listen Tubbers, we didn't know anyone would be coming in here, and Britts became a little anxious for me to carry on whats I was doing…'', she said, and Rachel covered her eyes.

''Okay, Santana? I did not need those visuals. And I'm pretty sure Rachel didn't either.'', Quinn said. Brittany walked over to Rachel.

''Sorry Rach, but what she was doing was _so_ good, and I didn't want her to stop. She was doing this thing with her fingers inside me, and-'', the tall blonde was stopped by a hand clapping over her mouth.

''Yeah, Britts, you needs to stop. These two can't handle us.'', said a smirking Latina, trying to cover up the blush creeping over her face. At least she had the dignity to do so.

''You two, get out of the bathroom. You can get back to fornicating when we are done here.'', said Rachel, and pushed them out of the door. Quinn could still hear a faint 'What does fornicating mean?' coming from Brittany, as the small brunette turned her attention back to the blushing blonde on the chair.

''Let me just…'', said the Diva, and Quinn leaned back once again, to let her hair be washed out. The comfortable silence that seemed to be between them earlier had turned into one with tension. That is, until Quinn started giggling. Followed by snorting, which ended in a full-out laugh causing her eyes to tear up. Rachel looked at the blonde incredulously, before joining her when the complete ridicule of the situation finally got to her.

Quinn managed to push out a ''Can't… breathe…'', while taking the towel Rachel offered her to dry her hair.

''Those two will be the death of me one day, I tell you.'', the ex-cheerio said, and kept her hair in the towel, propping it up her head.

''They are unbelievable.'', said a snickering Rachel, handing Quinn her clean clothes. The blonde walked into the stall that had the greatest distance between the one the two cheerleaders just had sex in, or fornicated, as Rachel had put it. She put on the jeans and the blue, plaid blouse, and walked out of the stall, dumping her dirty clothes into a plastic bag.

She took off the towel, and bent over to dry her hair under the blow-dryer on the wall. It wasn't working however, so Rachel instructed her to sit once again and helped Quinn dry her hair, while brushing it.

''Your hair is beautiful, Quinn. Just like you.'', said the tiny Diva, and Quinn felt a blush creep up her face. It wasn't the first time Rachel had called her beautiful, but it somehow got to her.

''Thanks.'', she silently said, and looked down. After a couple of minutes, her hair was dry. Quinn brushed it one more time, putting her hairclip back in, and turned to look at Rachel, who was packing up her stuff.

''Really Rach, thanks for helping me like this. You didn't have to do it, so if you ever need something… I owe you.'', was all she said, and quickly pulled the tiny brunette into a hug. She felt small arms wrap around her waist, hugging her back. They stood there for what felt like minutes, and after a while, the bell rang, signaling the end of the hour and the day.

Quinn quickly released Rachel, blushing, and looked around, gathering her bearings.

''So… uhm… yes.'', she said, putting the plastic bag containing her dirty clothes in her back-pack, and turning to face the door.

''Hey, Quinn?''

''Yes, Rach?''

''I was wondering… would you like to come over after school? My fathers won't be back until midnight, and I would like the company. I know it's somewhat soon after the recent developments of our friendship, but if you'd like to… you can come.'', Rachel said rapidly, while studying the face of the blonde in front of her.

Quinn smiled at her, and hazel eyes met chocolate brown.

''I'd like that, yes.'', she said, and opened the door for them both.

''Lead the way, savior.'', she said, and Rachel giggled as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's note:  
Oh god, I'm horrified at the fact that I didn't put the story on FF as fast as I said I would. But alas, my laptop thought he wouldn't be needed and bluescreenofdeath'ed on me. I just got my baby back, and the story was still intact, hurray!  
Now, without further ado, here was the first chapter of the rewrite! As I said before, the first couple of chaps will be more or less the same, so bear with me for a while.  
I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are still appreciated ;p**


	2. Silence is Golden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it's characters or it's lend storylines. Different storylines are mine.**

* * *

The ride to Rachel's house was silent. Quinn couldn't help but wonder how they came to this particular moment. Ever since she was a freshman, she had hated the brunette with a burning passion.

She hated her because she envied her. She envied the loving environment Rachel obviously lived in, the freedom that came with it, and of course, her undeniable talent. But most of all, she envied her because of her ability to hold no grudge whatsoever and making it seem so easy to do so.

She hated her for having all those things, whereas she has to be the perfect daughter and has to live in a house that was filled with lies, pain and forced smiles. But at the same time, she couldn't help but admire the girl, from afar of course.

All the times she would get slushied, she would just stand there and take it, move to the bathroom, clean herself up and just return to the halls, her thousand-watt smile perfectly in place. Every single time. Even if Quinn did it didn't have time for further musings as they took a turn into the Berry's driveway. Or at least, it's what Quinn assumed, since she had never been at Rachel's house before. She took in the large, white house with the brown, dark oak door and large front yard.  
She knew one of Rachel's fathers was a lawyer, and the other one was a surgeon, so both were big earners. Unfortunately, it also meant that her parents were gone most of the time, but they made up for it in the weekends and on holidays.  
They walked through the front door, and her amazement didn't stop there. Rachel's house was large, warm and light all at the same time. The reception hall contained family photographs and the entire ground floor had dark brown wooden floors.  
Rachel took Quinn to the living room, where two black, comfortable looking sofa's stood, and a large chair. A white rug covered the floor beneath the couches and the small table, and a large television and an extensive collection of movies stood near a wall. There was an expensive looking desktop computer in one corner of the room with a bookcase standing next to it.

The blonde didn't even know she was actually gaping until Rachel started giggling.

''You seem intrigued.'', she said, dropping her keys on the table.

''I'm sorry, it's just- wow. Your house is amazing.'', was all the ex-cheerleader managed to say.

''Thank you. It's nice, but it gets lonely after being alone here for a while. Do you want something to drink?'', said Rachel, and proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. Quinn nodded, and followed the girl.

''We've got vitamin water, mineral water, orange juice and some soda.'', Rachel said, and turned to look at Quinn who was now taking in the sleek, black countertop and eyeing the equally shiny kitchen stove. She looked at the blonde with an amused look on her face.

''Quinn?'', she asked.

''Oh, sorry. Um, I'll just have some water, thanks.'', she said with a small smile, feeling a blush creep up her face. The brunette handed her the water, and took a bottle for herself, facing the blonde again.

''So, do you want to watch a movie or something?'', she asked, suddenly feeling a little nervous. Outside of Finn coming here she never had a friend over.

''That's okay. But please, no musical.'', she said with a smirk.

''I'll let you know we have an extensive collection of movies that does not only consist of musicals or plays. We have a lot of movies ranging from comedy to horror, so you can go look and pick something, I'm at your mercy completely.'', said the small brunette with a huff. The blonde smirked, and walked over to the shelves filled with movies.  
Rachel hadn't been lying about their enormous collection. Quinn scanned the shelves, looking for her favorite; Alice in Wonderland, the Tim Burton version. After she figured out the way they were organized, she found it. With a small 'aha' she took the movie, and spun around with a smile.

''I haven't even seen it yet.'', said Rachel, and took the movie out of her hands.

''Are you serious? It's the best.'', said Quinn, eyes gleaming. Rachel took in Quinn's appearance. With her long, blonde hair and the blue plaid blouse and dark blue jeans, she looks a little like a modern version of Alice. She smiled a little at that.

''Alright Quinn. Let's go watch it.''

Half an hour later they were sitting on the couch, and the taller girl was completely engrossed in the movie, even though she had seen it a thousand times before. Quinn was sitting Indian-style on the couch, bent forward towards the screen, close to the Diva. Rachel watched as her brows furrowed in confusion when Alice displayed that same emotion, how she looked irritated when the Red Queen showed up, disgusted with the Knave and how she smiled when the White Queen made her way into the movie. It was endearing, really.

She knew this was a side not a lot of people saw, a relaxed Quinn. Most of the time, she was holding up appearances and trying to live up to everybody's expectations and never living for herself. Her appreciation for the girl had shot up highly over the last few hours. She never hated her, and had always thought she was beautiful… but from afar.

She had developed somewhat of a crush on the other girl, once the name-calling stopped. It had never scared her, since she was brought up to be open about sexuality. She didn't like to define herself, but if she had to, she would be bisexual. After that, she had gotten the chance to properly observe the blonde. How passionate she actually was about singing, and how good her voice had gotten. How caring and sweet the ex-HBIC actually was, and how determined she was about giving birth to Beth and putting her up for adoption to ensure the little girl would get a good life. How protective she was about her friends, and how willing she was to have an open mind, even though she was raised so conservatively.  
Halfway through the movie, Quinn's stomach started to act up, making noises every five minutes or so. After the fourth time, both couldn't contain their giggles, especially when Rachel's decided to join hers.

''I think our bodies are trying to tell us something.'', Quinn said with a smirk.

''I agree. Would you like some vegan pasta? It's actually really good, if you're willing to give it a try.'', Rachel said, and looked at Quinn questioningly.

''Okay.'', she said, with a reassuring smile. The brunette's eyes started to shine, and she smiled while excitedly clapping her hands.

''I'll be right back, just get comfortable.'', was all she said, and she rushed to the kitchen. The taller girl started to wander through the house a little, checking out various knickknacks that stood on shelves. She got to the hall, and looked over various photographs.

One was of her fathers, Leroy and Hiram. A tall Afro-American man, Leroy she presumed, with a small afro stood behind a shorter bespectacled man with a fairly large nose, his arms encircling the shorter man. Quinn smiled a little at their appearances, and the protective manner the tall man held the other one.  
Another one showed all of them, Leroy sitting on a chair, Rachel on his lap and Hiram standing next to them, holding his husbands' hand and his daughters' shoulder. She studied the photo for a moment. Rachel was wearing a knee-length strapless white dress with black dots, her head thrown back in laughter, eyes closed. They all looked so content, so carefree. Leroy grinned at his daughter while Hiram looked at them both with a look of love in his eyes. Quinn couldn't help but tear up a little, so she tore herself away from the photo.  
The last one she looked at was a photo of Rachel, clearly a homemade one, smiling lightly at something in the room. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness, her cheeks were a pretty rosy hue, and her shiny brown hair was splayed over her shoulders. It was a really beautiful, and Quinn felt something stir within herself.

The feelings she had been feeling for a while now were disconcerting her. Sure, she admired the girl, but what she was feeling now was alarming. She had been suppressing them for a while now.  
When she finally fell from her pedestal, and saw that everything wasn't as perfect as she thought it to be, she started to like the girl, see her as friends even. And she saw how everyone in Glee-club still tried to bring her down, despite the things the other girl did. Sure, she did some pretty selfish things every once in a while, but she was always a friend if someone needed one. And she sacrificed solo's she could've gotten and gave them to others.  
She started to admire her in a different way. The problem is, she couldn't. The first problem was the other girls' obvious straightness, the second one was her oaf of an ex, Finn. And the third one was that her mother could never know. Sure, her God-fearing father was out of the house, but her mother was as religious as her father… so being gay was out of the question.

The blonde wrapped her arms around herself, and walked towards the kitchen, and leaned against the doorway. She watched as the brunette danced through the kitchen, a towel slung over her shoulder, an apron tied around her and singing while stirring something that smelled _ridiculously_ good. She smirked a little.

''Do you need some help?'', she asked, and watched as the singer dropped the wooden spoon she was holding and spun around.

''Quinn! You scared the life out of me! It's not nice to sneak up on people, you know that, right?'', asked the brunette, picking up the spoon and washing it quickly.

''Right. Sorry. Can I help though?'', she asked again, blushing a little.

''You can set up the table, if you'd like. Forks and spoons are in that drawer, plates and glasses are in that cupboard over there.'', said the smaller girl, returning to her cooking. The blonde did as she was told, and within fifteen minutes, they were sitting at the table.  
Quinn put a spoonful in her mouth, and moaned at the taste.

''This is so freaking good.'', she said, and ate some more.

''And nothing that's made from animals whatsoever.'', said the tiny brunette with a proud tone in her voice. She was glad Quinn liked her cooking, and smiled at the girl who was devouring her pasta, making sounds of approval every once in a while.

After they finished dinner, they cleaned up the mess in the kitchen, and returned to the living room, to finish the movie and talk.

* * *

**Author's Note: _So, yeah. That was the new update! Sorry guys, for being such a slow updater. But I'm starting my finals, so I'm sure you'll understand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews and criticism will be very much appreciated._**


End file.
